l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Yoshi
Togashi Yoshi was a shugenja and monk of the Dragon Clan during the Clan War and War Against the Shadow. He was also a member of the Kolat and a tattooed ise zumi. Kolat Yoshi early in his youth he made a pilgrimage to a temple in the northern mountains. There, he encountered Kolat recruiters who convinced him of the nobility of their cause. He remained among them for years, undergoing training and mental conditioning in hopes that he might be able to slip past the Dragon Champion's unerring ability to ferret out and destroy Kolat agents. The Legion of the Dead: Shadow of the Dragon Togashi Yokuni visited Yoshi only one week after his return, revealing that he knew exactly what Yoshi was. Further, he revealed that he would do nothing to hinder Yoshi's attempts to gather information on the Dragon. Even the Kolat, he claimed, served a purpose and Yoshi was a part of that purpose. Though stunned and confused by Yokuni's revelations, Yoshi continued to serve the Kolat as best he could, revealing nothing of the fact he had been discovered, fearing that the Kolat would simply distance themselves or even have him assassinated to cut their losses. He came to a dark realization that the freedom the Kolat offered was false, yet to betray them now would bring certain shame and death. Hub Villages Yoshi was serving as a magistrate in one of the Hub Villages when he was recalled by a samurai-ko magistrate of another of the Hub Villages. During her investigation she had come into contact with a probed criminal who claimed that he had in his possession documents that would incriminate a large number of individuals with the kolat. Yoshi became the guardian of the prisoner while the samurai-ko was to meet a Kitsuki Magistrate who was a personal assistant to the Emerald Champion. He was arriving to assume control over the investigation. After her return the magistrate's station was in flames and she plunged in to prevent the investigation and the names from being lost. Yoshi was there and carried her to safety and tended to her wounds. Yoshi told the prisoner was secretly a shugenja, who plotted his allegations and made the forgeries to be near of the Emerald Champion to kill him. Yoshi had discovered this and the prisoner attempted to kill Yoshi and flee, but Yoshi killed him instead, but the station was set to fire in the fight. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon Possibly Yoshi killed him because he was within the kolat list of names. Married Yoshi married with the woman she saved from the fire a short time later. They had a child, who would be known as Asako Kanta after his gempukku. When his wife died, Yoshi was so overcome with grief that joined the Brotherhood. Hitomi Yoshi was among the first to flee the Dragon when Hitomi began her purge of the Togashi family. While he had always feared Yokuni's enigmatic omniscience, Hitomi's unpredictable wrath was an even greater threat. To his dismay the Kolat soon visited Yoshi, demanding that he return to his place among the Dragon so that he could continue to serve his purpose as an agent among them. Yoshi reluctantly gave up his name and obeyed the commands of his Kolat masters. Tattooed Upon his return, he found Hitomi waiting. She, like Yokuni, had been aware of his true affiliations. Unlike Yokuni, she was not quite so prepared to allow him to continue his Kolat activities unsupervised. Hitomi inscribed tattoos upon Yoshi's flesh that bound his will to her own. If he would serve the Kolat, it would be by her terms alone. One of the tattoos was the Tiger tattoo. Legions, Part VII Death Yoshi found himself a helpless servant of Hitomi until his death at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133. Legion of the Dead As Hitomi has returned to serve in the Legion of the Dead in 1166, Yoshi's restless spirit finds itself still bound to her will. He marched beside the heroes, uncertain if he would ever truly be free or if he would eternally be bound to serve the will of another. They would face the Legion of Blood. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf External Links * Togashi Yoshi (Pre-Imperial) * Togashi Yoshi Exp (Time of the Void) * Yoshi Exp (Jade) * Yoshi Exp2 (Ambition's Debt) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Kolat Members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei